Hope
by Sango1323
Summary: what if one single song written and sang by Winry could open up the Stubborn Edwards eyes.....................please read and review


**AN: Hey this is my first story so please don't be too harsh if you flame me...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Disclaimer: I ,Sango1323, do not own Full Metal Alchemist or the song in this oneshot**.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone in the house had gone somewhere, Al a friends Pinako and Den went to Winry's aunts. And where did that leave Winry, she was sitting in her room thinking. _'I wonder how Ed feels about me?'_

As she flipped over she said aloud

"I for one certainly know how I feel. But I'm pretty sure the feeling is not mutual." Sure Winry may have loved Ed, everyone knew that she did, hell even she knew she did but for some reason people kept saying Edward was just plain stubborn and that she had to make the first move.

_'Yeah like that will ever happen'_ came Winry's sarcastic remark every time. She figured maybe if she couldn't tell him she could write a poem.

" No that is what guys do, oh I know I can write a letter an- no that won't work he probably wouldn't read it anyway. Ugh, what can I do?" by this time Winry was getting very frustrated. Infact she was so frustrated she didn't see the curious golden amber eyes in the window.

In all her problems she began to play her piano in her room. As she was playing an idea formed in her _'I know I'll just right a song then put in on a tape and have him listen to it. Yeah maybe that will work.' _As she kept playing she slowly started to smile. Then out loud she says,

"Oh Ed I hope you appreciate the song I'm making you."

Then before she began to play she turned on her tape recorder and then sat back down on her stool. Ed upon hearing his name listened closely to what she was doing then he heard her start to play the piano again. Then when he was about to ask her about what it has to do with him she started to sing.

**_There's a song that's inside of my soul._**

**_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_**

**_I'm awake in the infinite cold._**

**_But you sing to me over and over and over again._**

Slowly it all began to make sense to Ed and he thinks, _' she's writing a song to tell me how she feels.' _Then amazed listening to the words of the song he silently crept into the room to hear her better.

**_So, I lay my head back down._**

**_And I lift my hands and pray_**

**_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_**

**_I know now you're my only hope._**

**_Sing to me the song of the stars._**

**_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again._**

**_When it feels like my dreams are so far_**

**_Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._**

**_So I lay my head back down._**

**_And I lift my hands and pray_**

**_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_**

**_I know now, you're my only hope._**

**_I give you my destiny._**

**_I'm giving you all of me._**

**_I want your symphony, singing in all that I am_**

**_At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back._**

**_So I lay my head back down._**

**_And I lift my hands and pray_**

**_To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_**

**_I pray, to be only yours_**

**_I know now you're my only hope._**

**_hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh._**

As Winry finished her newly written song and stood up, she turned off the recorder. When she turned around, let's just say she was more than surprised to find an incredulously stunned golden haired boy. Ed had wide eyes and an open mouth staring at her.

Sure Ed may not be that smart but he could decipher that song clearly. Winry loved him and she wrote a song about it. He felt amazing, he felt like he had just been ambushed, oh forget it to put it simply his heart was soaring like a finally freed bird just let out of a cage. He knew someone did care for him other than Al and that he was truly not alone. And as he slowly inched closer to her both their heartbeats quickened.

Then ever so slowly Ed gently kissed her lips. It was short and it was sweet but it meant everything to the both of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**OK so I hope you like this one I know its not rally a teens thing but I didn't know if parents would want their children reading hell in a story even if its not a real cuss word but whatever.**

**I hope you review and for this one I do except flames but please don't make them too mean**

**Well with that said please:**

_**! Read and Review!**_

**Check ya,**

**Sango1323**


End file.
